Digital signal processors (DSP) often include specialized hardware for supporting digital signal processing functions, such as the fast fourier transform (FFT). For example, many DSP""s include modulo addressing registers and other hardware support for accessing data structures, such as circular buffers, necessary for manipulating and processing data.